¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?
by MissLouder
Summary: Esa pregunta le martillará la cabeza al santo de Piscis, hasta el punto de obligarlo a ir hasta a la cuarta casa en busca de una respuesta. Topándose con algo, bastante inquietante.


Notas: Después de una lluvia de exámenes abominables, he regresado con este fic que escribí en una clase de Lógica computacional ^^'. En este fic, tomé la personalidad tranquila pero cuidadosa de Albafica y la persistencia de Manigoldo aún no se ve como tal, porque a penas y se están creando esos lazos de_ amor_ que tanto nos agrada, así que espero que les guste.

Género: Shonen ai.

* * *

**Manigoldo X Albafica.**

¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?

—x—

Era la pregunta que rebotaba sin cesar, en la cabeza de aquel santo de Piscis. Ya era una duda aparentemente insistente, que no le dejaría tranquilo hasta obtener una respuesta consistente y, por supuesto, verídica. Podía preguntarse a sí mismo, porque la obstinación en saber la verdad. No es que fuese algo de su total incumbencia. Y más cuando la explicación de su curiosidad estaba muy lejana a él.

Su mente debía estar centrada en un sólo punto; Proteger su templo, y ya existía la subdivisión de proteger a sus compañeros de su propia sangre. Ya la mayoría tomaba las medidas para respetar su decisión de vivir en el exilio que él mismo se había impuesto. Exilio, que debía dejar a un lado cuando compartía el objetivo de una misión con su compañero de armas; Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Que tras su última misión juntos le había impuesto esa duda, que tenazmente, seguía martillándole en la cabeza.

"Manigoldo, no es mi verdadero nombre" Le había dicho en una sonrisa, que como muchas otras, era tan sólo una manifestación de la burla. Esa declaración salió de la nada, mientras regresaban a paso lento de su misión. Quizás era para verificar si él tenía la curiosidad que todo ser humano poseía, o tan sólo, se burlaba de él. Un dilema bastante interesante, nunca sabía cuándo tomar en serio a ese hombre.

Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle de cuál era entonces su verdadero nombre, y que motivo lo había conllevado a cambiárselo. Pero prefirió dejar su nariz en su lugar y no meterla en asuntos que no le conciernen. Aunque eso implicara que ahora su mente creará un gran espacio para ese santo y la incógnita que lo acompañaba bailando un tango teniendo como pista su subconsciente.

Intentó desligar ese pensamiento y sustituirlo por otros como; los deberes en su templo, menos importantes, y que para su mala suerte podían tener posposición.

Respiró hondo, resignándose a ese capricho que no le dejaría en paz al parecer. Se levantó del jardín de rosas demoníacas y decidió encaminarse en busca de la dichosa respuesta en la casa de Cáncer. Pero antes de arrojarse a la imprudencia, debía pensar en una excusa bastante ligera que pudiera tragarse sin mayores problemas. Manigoldo era muy obstinado, impertinente, cínico, pero sobre todo muy audaz y perspicaz. Y si la excusa no era lo suficientemente astuta, la nariz de ese hombre podría causarle problemas. No quería revelarle las verdaderas intenciones, por qué podía malinterpretarse y lo que menos quería era eso.

No podía negar que la relación que empezaba a crearse con el santo de Cáncer, era discreta y bastante estable. Donde a veces Manigoldo le refunfuñara con ironía los motivos de su aislamiento, pero solía respetarlos en cierto modo. Claro, _en cierto modo._

Si daba más abertura entre él y su persona, esa insistencia podía ser peligrosa. Por eso, quería mantenerse al margen. Aunque empezara a tener cierto gusto por las conversaciones con ese santo, o al menos cuando hablaba sin cesar.

Sacudió su cabeza unos segundos, ordenando una vez más su prioridades. No medir la magnitud de ese pensamiento podía ser letal para su compañero, y por supuesto, para él mismo; que no tuvo las debidas precauciones con el tóxico que corría ahora por sus venas. Su sangre siempre sería la barrera que se interpondría entre él y la sociedad, y que tristemente estaba resignado a cumplir al pie de la letra.

Después de regresar sus pasos en el pórtico de su templo _varias veces_, vacilar en su cabeza en una excusa, y caminar en círculos por todo el templo; evocó un hecho bastante crucial e importante. No habían ido a reportar los resultados de su última misión, que fue culminada hace dos días atrás. Donde llegaron al Santuario a media noche, postergando el reporte de los resultados debido a la hora y el cansancio que llevaban pesadamente en los hombros. Eso más que una excusa, era un motivo bastante importante.

Salió de su templo como muy pocas veces solía hacer, con rumbo directo a la cuarta casa. Mientras más rápido, mejor. Su ansiedad extralimitó sus pasos, aumentando la velocidad y, en un parpadear, la cuarta casa de mostró en la salida de la casa de Leo.

Subió las escasas escaleras dando vía al recinto, donde sus pasos ahuyentaron el silencio y su presencia hizo compañía a la penumbra. Caminó un poco más topándose con una entrada desolada y vacía.

—¿Alba-chan? —Le pareció oír su nombre proveniente de la oscuridad, donde un nuevo sonido del peso de la armadura chocar contra la baldosa, acompañó el suave susurro de sus respiraciones latentes—. Es bastante raro verte por estos lares.

Albafica inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo, manteniendo una distancia bastante lejana entre la presencia que caminaba hasta él masajeándose la cabeza. Sintió la advertencia gritar en su cabeza, pero ya era tarde para hacerle caso, ya Manigoldo caminaba hasta él. Se percató que tenía un rostro somnoliento, para cuando se detuvo a unos pasos frente a él.

—¿Esta distancia está bien, señor extralimitado que dice que todos nos envenenaremos si estamos muy cerca de él? —Sonrió con sorna, haciendo que Albafica arqueara una ceja.

—Lamento venir a esta hora —se excusó, aunque bien sabía que nunca se detuvo a ver el reloj, antes de ir hasta allí.

El italiano ladeó la cabeza, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra la dejó descansar en la comodidad que proporcionaba la curvatura de su cuello. Tenía puesta su armadura lo cual daba señales, que no irrumpió precisamente sus sueños.

_"__La próxima vez, me amarraré a la cama",_ pensó Piscis.

—No te disculpes, tu presencia es grata en este templo. Observa —Extendió las manos a los lados y empezó a girar su vista alrededor de ellos, como si hubiera una multitud rodeándolos—, tu presencia aleja a las molestas almas en pena, que no hacen nada más que colmarme la paciencia.

Albafica parpadeó, el rostro de Manigoldo presentaba signos de cansancio. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando salir una línea que nunca pensó en decir:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El santo sonrió.

—Nunca espere recibir esa atención viniendo de ti, Alba–chan.

Piscis consideró la respuesta.

—Lo siento, entonces, creo que debería irme —Giró sobre sus talones para dar marcha a sus pasos, meditando seriamente la precipitación de sus actos. Aunque no le hubiese preguntado nada del otro mundo. Pero antes de dar otro paso más, su mano fue sostenida impidiéndole su andar.

—¡Espera! —Manigoldo le había sostenido la mano—. ¡¿Acaso dije que me molestó esa atención?!

Albafica se detuvo, observando los dedos que acunaban los suyos. Manigoldo direccionó la vista hasta donde él la tenía y le soltó la mano después de ver la mirada incrédula. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, como pensando el _por qué_ se habían quedado precisamente en silencio.

Manigoldo retomó su postura y Albafica giró hasta a él, alejándose unos pasos más al notar que estaban muy cerca.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que tomó la iniciativa por ellos después de que se soltaron las manos—. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

—El Patriarca… —respondió suavemente—. Quería decirte, que no hemos entregado nuestro reporte…

Manigoldo arqueó las cejas, haciendo una leve mueca con la boca. Verificando las palabras de su hermoso compañero con el hilo de sus recuerdos.

—¡Mierda…!

Esa reacción le causó un poco de gracia al santo de Piscis, quien rió por debajo suavemente. Una pequeña risa que el silencio conspiró en delatar vilmente. Su compañero sonrió ante su respuesta gutural, hasta casi pudo leerle el significado de esa curva _"Tu risa es encantadora",_ pero si lo pensó, no lo dijo.

—Tranquilo, Alba. Iremos mañana a primera hora. —Le guiñó en ojo, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios—. No creo que a esta hora nos reciba, es media noche.

Albafica dio un respingo.

—¿Esa es la hora?

—Sí, mira… —Señaló con el dedo la ventana, apuntando exactamente a la luna que estaba en todo el medio de esa imponente manta estrellada. Éste leyó las estrellas, un conocimiento que hasta un santo como Manigoldo debía tener.

—Lamento venir tan tarde, no me fijé en la hora —respondió sintiéndose realmente apenado, que falta de respeto la suya. Iba a girarse una vez más, pero por segunda vez fue detenido.

—No es problema, ya te dije. Deja de disculparte —reprochó arqueando las cejas—. Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Si deseas, puedes quedarte hasta que te de sueño.

—No debería, tengo que irme —dijo observando por el rabillo del ojo la salida a su espalda.

—¿Y qué harás a mitad de la noche, si se puede saber? —Levantó una ceja, colocando una vez las manos en su propia cintura—. No me digas que me dirás que me vas a envenenar por sólo hablar ¿o sí? ¿Tu voz también es venenosa? Wuao, entonces eres toda una hazaña.

—No te burles, y no es eso, es sólo que…

—Entonces no hay problema —interrumpió antes de oír otra excusa. Se dio media vuelta adentrándose a su propio templo, haciendo un afán con su mano, indicándole a Albafica que le siguiera—. Ven, vamos a_ponernos cómodos._

Está demás decir que en la forma en la que dijo esas dos últimas palabras, no fueron de agrado para el santo de Piscis, haciéndole enarcar una ceja y obligarle a pensar en cómo debía controlarse la siguiente vez. Es que esa ironía era algo que molestaría a cualquiera.

Siguió el camino que Manigoldo le indicaba, llegando a un pequeño salón. Era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, tenía un juego de mueblería en todo el centro con una mesa entre ellos. Su compañero le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento, mientras él iba a buscar unos aperitivos para acompañarlos en esa repentina desvelada.

Albafica tomó lugar en uno de los muebles individuales, cruzando tanto las piernas como los brazos en su espera. Que no se alargó demasiado, porque segundos más tardes, Manigoldo apareció con una bandeja de plata en su mano; tenía galletas de diferentes formas que al parecer estaban hechas recientemente. El olor era bastante fuerte dándole como deducción al santo de Piscis que se especializaba en olores, que debían tener como mínimo tres horas de reposo una vez que salieron del horno.

La colocó en la mesa frente a él, aún manteniendo el silencio como velo. Regresó sus pasos, deteniéndose a su lado donde en esa instancia, le rozó la mejilla en un descuido. Albafica reacción al momento, alejándose instintivamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un tono bastante serio.

—Estás helado —respondió mirándole con algo de seriedad, para luego cambiar su semblante un poco más sonriente—. Quería asegurarme de eso.

Albafica iba a responder, pero una vez más ese insolente le dejó sumergido en el silencio, perdiéndose en la boca del pasillo que yacía a sus espaldas.

Regresó al cabo de varios minutos después con otra bandeja, pero con una tetera humeante de porcelana en su exterior, siendo acompañada por dos tazas del mismo juego.

—Ten, toma un poco. Te calentará.

Piscis sintió un poco de incomodidad, que le fue extrañamente agradable. Tomó la taza que le ofrecían manteniéndola entre sus dedos, mientras Manigoldo rodeaba la mesa sentándose en el mueble para tres personas. La distancia entre la mesa y la mueblería era bastante prudente para él, pero incómoda para su compañero, que arrastró su asiento más cerca. Tomó uno de los platos que estaban servidos en la primera bandeja que trajo, extendiéndoles unas galletas de pasta seca.

—No las hice yo, si es lo que piensas. Hubiese incendiado mi propio templo —dijo sonriente, después de interpretar las cejas arqueadas de su compañero—. Las doncellas las hicieron para mí junto a este té —Levantó la taza, observando el contenido con una inmadura mueca—. Estoy teniendo insomnio últimamente y me dijeron que el té _de que no sé qué carajos sabor,_ me ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

Albafica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, después de beber un sorbo de esa tranquilizante bebida y, con la otra mano se reclinó al frente para tomar unas de las galletas que le ofrecían.

—Es de manzanilla. Te servirá para relajar parte de tu sistema nervioso, y aliviará los síntomas de estrés.

—Oh, que genial eres Albafica. Ahora ya sé para qué sirve este horripilante manjar hecho líquido.

—Deja de quejarte —Le miró expectante—. ¿Sabes a qué se debe tu insomnio?

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros, masticando uno de los aperitivos y yendo por otro.

—Supongo que viene con la armadura.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Así como tú —Esbozó una sonrisa, suplantando el dulce de su sonrisa por otro más empalagante; como la harina mesclada con el chocolate.

—No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta, y tómate el té —Se cruzó de brazos, con expresión seria. Manigoldo no pudo contener una risa al escuchar ese tono de reproche.

—¡Esa mierda sabe horrible!

—Actúas como un niño, Manigoldo —Le extendió la taza para que bebiera del té—. Vamos, bébete esta taza al menos.

Albafica sonrió cuando Manigoldo refunfuñando tomó la taza y bebió un poco más, arrugando el rostro cuando el líquido despertó sus papilas caliciformes. De todas las bebidas del mundo, esa _nunca_ sería su favorita.

—Ahora, responde a mi pregunta —afirmó, volviendo a tomar la postura en su asiento.

—En parte sí la respondí —Recostó su espalda en el mueble, dejando descansar su cabeza en el suave almohadón que formaba parte de la tapicería—. Como bien sabes, cada aspirante a santo debe especializar sus condiciones físicas para portar cualquier armadura zodiacal de la orden dorada.

Albafica asintió, seguía cruzado de brazos pero su compañero volvió a cambiar su posición recostando sus codos en sus rodillas, bajando la mirada hasta las bandejas que habían en la mesa.

—Por eso dije "Así como tú" —Le señaló con la mirada con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba—. Tu cuerpo se adaptó al veneno que propician las rosas demoníacas, convirtiendo tu sangre en el propio veneno. Esa es la tarea de Piscis, preparar su cuerpo para soportar cualquier veneno.

—No sólo yo, Degel de Acuario también —Recordó, observando el interior de la taza—. Su cuerpo tolera el frío del cero absoluto, es por ello que su presencia es tan gélida.

—Exactamente. Kardia hizo lo mismo, pero con el calor que proporciona la uña escarlata de Antares —Ladeó la cabeza, como si intentara alejar una especie de torticolis—. Aunque al muy idiota se le descontrole de vez en cuando. —Rió suavemente, siendo compartida por su compañero.

—Entonces, ¿la tuya es…?

Manigoldo desvió la mirada aun sosteniendo su cuello.

—Tolerar las voces de los muertos, que carcomen tus pensamientos.

Un silencio cayó después de esa respuesta, Albafica no vio la necesidad de responder.

—Oír a las almas quejarse a todas horas del día es molesto. Pero, bueno… —Volvió a impulsarse recostando su espalda en el mueble, tomando una vez su sonrisa—. Esa es la tarea del portador de la armadura de Cáncer, no me quejo.

—Es nuestro deber.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque me dé dolor de la cabeza —Se acarició la parte trasera del cráneo. Reclinándose al frente en busca de otra galleta, que casualmente Albafica también quería. Creando un encuentro fortuito entre sus dedos, un suave roce que fue interrumpido al momento.

Ambos reaccionaron apartando las manos. Se observaron después de ese pequeño incidente, donde Manigoldo tomó la galleta y se la extendió con una sonrisa.

—Tenla.

Albafica la tomó por el otro extremo y la acepto.

—Gracias.

—Nah, no es nada —Tomó otra con un tono más oscura—. Además, yo quería probar esta de chocolate.

—Ya veo porque no puedes dormir.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Entrecerró los ojos ocultado la curva de sus labios, probando ese aperitivo. Sus manos la habían tocado y daba gracias a los dioses que Manigoldo no la hubiese tomado. Debía admitir que lo crujiente de esa pasta seca, era lo más gratificante, escuchar cómo se trituraba entre sus dientes, era realmente divertido.

—No sabía que eras tan buen anfitrión, Manigoldo.

—Puedes llegar a sorprenderte —Le guiñó el ojo, obligándose a soportar una vez más el sabor del té.

Una pequeña curva se formó en los labios de Albafica, pequeña y discreta, pero que significo mucho más de lo que reveló. Compartieron un poco más de los comentarios triviales del santuario, los diferentes tipos de té que podían ser relajantes para el italiano y que por supuesto se negó a beber a menos que Albafica le preparara uno personalmente.

Las horas fueron pasando, y al parecer esa noche Morfeo decidió pasarle por un lado, por qué el sueño nunca llegó. Albafica intentó más de una vez preguntar la duda que tanto le inquietaba, pero sentía que el cambio tan abrupto de la conversación le desarmarían. Aún no conseguía las palabras consecuentes que quería emplear, desviando la ansiedad por saber.

Cosa que al parecer no pasó desapercibido frente a la cara de Manigoldo, quien sonrió de manera inusual reacomodándose en su asiento y le miró con esos intentos cristales azulejos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres decirme, Alba–chan?

Esa pregunta le tomó fuera de base, cantándole un _out_ por estar tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, pareciera que quisieras decirme algo desde hace rato.

Albafica bebió un poco más de té para aliviar un poco más su inquietud, que al parecer no sabía aparentar. Ni un poco.

—Sí, bueno… —carraspeó suavemente—. Es algo irrelevante, en realidad. Por eso dudaba en preguntártelo.

—Adelante, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. No me molesta —Manigoldo le dedicó otra sonrisa francamente encantadora, no era de burla, era sincera—. Que el niño lindo del santuario coquetee conmigo es como ¡en sus caras bitches!

No por mucho, claro.

—¡Manigoldo!

Una estridente carcajada rompió los esquemas en la conversación, Albafica dejó salir un suspiro cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

—Vamos, que es broma. Sabes que me gusta molestarte.

—Puedo darme cuenta de ello —Abrió los ojos re-acomodando su posición en el mueble.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, es referente a algo que me dijiste cuando regresábamos de nuestra misión.

—Alba, dije muchas cosas cuando regresábamos —Le miró con una ceja arqueada—. Y a duras te logré sacar conversación.

No pudo tan siquiera ocultarlo, esa línea le hizo reír.

—Es que eres muy hablador.

Manigoldo empezó a reír una vez más, no se molestó en negarlo; realmente lo era. Se miraron unos minutos, sonriendo tan solamente. Hubo un silencio estrecho, que Albafica rompió por primera vez:

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

Manigoldo parpadeó casi ahogándose con la galleta que recién digería. Tomó un trago del té, que en cierto aspecto le agradeció que le salvara de ahogarse. El santo de Piscis dejó salir un respiro suave, quizás haberse guardado esa pregunta hubiese sido lo mejor.

Silencio.

Doble silencio.

Triple silencio.

¿Cuádruple?

—Está bien si no quieres decirme, sólo me dio curiosidad.

Otra pequeña risa con otra entonación, gutural, le llegó a los oídos haciéndole levantar la vista.

—No tengo. —Seguía manteniendo la intensidad de mirarle a los ojos de una forma descomunal, era como si quisiera expresar más de lo podía decir —Lo perdí hace años, era tan sólo un mocoso.

—Entiendo…

Albafica se percató que el cielo empezó a cambiar de color, alternando la escala de colores del negro a un azul con toques amarillentos. Anunciando en ese hermoso lienzo, que un nuevo día estaba por empezar.

—Creo que ya debería irme, está amaneciendo.

Manigoldo verificó las palabras recién dichas, al ver por la ventana las aves mañaneras cursar el cielo con su canto.

—Te acompaño a la salida.

Se pusieron de pie, caminando en sigilo todo el trayecto hasta la salida del templo.

—Gracias por venir, avísame por cosmos cuando vayas a ir a ver al viejo. Iré corriendo.

—Patriarca. —corrigió con los ojos cerrados aun manteniendo su andar.

—Vale, vale —Sonrió una vez más.

Albafica se dio vuelta y terminó por bajar los escalones restantes del templo de Cáncer para encaminarse al suyo, mientras Manigoldo le seguía despidiendo con la mano y esa pequeña curva torcida en sus labios.

Sintió una extraña corazonada en su interior, una vez más, esa versátil molestia. Como si aún faltara algo por decir y sus pies concordaran con ese mandato, declarándose en huelga hasta que no culminara lo que dejó a medias. Giró su cabeza en dirección al templo a sus espaldas, y la mirada suplicante que le despedía sencillamente le ahogaba. Regresó sus pasos en su dirección, pensando en la manera que iba a hacer el siguiente acto.

—¿Olvidaste algo? —preguntó con las manos en la cintura, pero su compañero no respondió. Se le acercó ascendiendo una vez más los escalones, hasta estar frente a frente.

Le posó una mano en la cabeza a pesar que en esa perspectiva, Manigoldo era más alto que él por estar un escalón más abajo. Le acarició las hebras azulejas dejando al italiano con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Albafica?

—Lo estás haciendo bien —Le sonrió quitándole la mano de la cabeza y descenderla hasta el hombro—. Y no olvides tomarte el té que te prepararon.

El santo de Cáncer se vio tan sorprendido, que su primera reacción como contestación fue abrazar a ese hermoso compañero.

Ahora fue Albafica el sorprendido, cuando sintió esos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nunca había sentido tan de cerca ese contacto, era tan nuevo para él que se sintió abrumado. Intento alejarse, pero los fornidos brazos se lo impedían. Sintió como Manigoldo ocultó su rostro en la curva que proporcionaba su cuello, aferrándose a él con más fuerza.

—Manigoldo, suéltame… es peligroso.

—Gracias, Albafica. —confesó suavemente. Un fuerte ardor en las mejillas fue una respuesta hormonal en el cuerpo de Piscis, quien dejó de luchar y dejarse aprisionar por esa celda donde podía declararse culpable si podía permanecer dentro de ella—. Lo necesitaba, realmente.

Albafica con recelo subió sus manos por la espalda de su compañero cerrando por unos segundos los ojos y poder degustar esa delicada sensación.

Se separaron al cabo de otros segundos, cuando las manos de Piscis empujaban el pecho de su opresor exigiendo libertad de su cuerpo.

—Te mentí, Alba…

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—Si recuerdo mi nombre —Dejó salir un largo suspiro, posando ambas manos en los hombros de Albafica y bajar la mirada como un cachorro—. Pero los recuerdos que lo acompañan, son los que quiero olvidar.

Una mirada compasiva se asomó por los ojos celestes.

—Está bien, no tienes que decirlo.

Creyó que ya todo estaba dicho, y que era hora de irse pero una vez más sintió una presencia bastante familiar rozarle el oído. Un susurro se degustó en su tímpano al descifrar el mensaje que le enviaban. La respuesta a su pregunta.

Manigoldo se alejó con esa sonrisa lasciva dejándole el espacio que su compañero tanto se esforzaba por crear.

—Me gusta… —respondió suavemente—. Deja a relucir tu nacionalidad.

Una sonrisa brilló una vez más en los labios italianos, desvió la vista masajeándose la cabeza unos instantes. Como si dudara de lo que quisiera decir, Albafica le observó atento.

—Neh, Alba, ¿puedo hablarte por cosmos cuando se repita este escenario? —Le volvió a mirar—. Ya ves que no me he envenado por sólo charlar contigo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de responder.

—Ya veremos, no te adelantes pequeño cangrejo.

—Yo camino sin ver al frente; tal como el cangrejo —Se acercó y dejó un beso fugaz en la mejilla de Albafica. Dejándole tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar—. Me valen mierda las consecuencias.

—Impertinente.

—¡Gracias!

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno para quienes no recuerdan, cuando Manigoldo era pequeño y se encuentra con Sage en la aldea deshabitada; Sage le pregunta el nombre del chico quien le dice "Si tuviera nombre, sería Manigoldo" que significa "Verdugo" de origen obviamente italiano. El nombre de nuestro santo de Cáncer, nunca se da a revelar en el anime. Al igual que pasa con DeathMask.

Este fic puede considerarse como una precuela de "Noches de tragos" por qué quizás la mencione en los capis que siguen.

Otra cosilla es que yo siempre me reclinaré a la personalidad de nuestro amado Alba-chan como se pinta en el manga. Un ejemplo puede ser; en como su lecho de muerte él le dice a Shion "estoy bien, no te acerques… es peligroso" y en otras traducciones dicen que solo dijo "Estoy bien, no te me acerques" y en el anime casi que le desgarran la garganta xD bastante exagerado, pero todo es como dice Vinnie-chan _"En el anime fueron muy superficiales con su personalidad"_ Y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo. Muestra de un botón es en el gaiden de Manigoldo. Cuando Gioca se le va a acercar (y estaba herido, cabe mencionar) y el simplemente lahace un ademán con la mano para que se detenga. Y la chica le dice "Ah, cierto que no puedo acercarme" y él le responde "No solamente eso Gioca, tu eres una chica…." le dio prioridad al descubrir que era una chica jajaja

Así que eso nos da a concluir que nuestro Alba puede controlar su paranoia **en ciertos casos**. Para quienes no me crean y deseen verificarlo aquí esta link de la página (no olviden quitar los espacios):

es .mangahere. co/ manga /saint _ seiya _ the _ lost _ canvas _ gaiden /c34/ 9. Html

Otra cosa, que los que se hayan dado cuenta de cuando Mani el atributo de Kardia, "que se le sube la temperatura", es porque la enfermedad de Kardia era considerada un secreto que sólo varios santos conocían (Dégel, por ejemplo) Y acá Mani dio a entender que sabía pero no especificó ^^

**Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
